kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnet
]] , , and magic are spells used by Sora and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Magnet, along with Reflect, replace Gravity, Aero, and Stop from Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts II. It is classified as Advanced Magic. Magnet is a special type of magic that attracts enemies, orbs, and items towards a magnetic orb it creates. As the rank of the magic increases, the orb becomes bigger and more powerful. It is extremely helpful when battling the Grim Reaper in Port Royal. Enemies in the orb continually take damage. Magnet also appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix and has the same effects as in Kingdom Hearts II. Although it does not appear in the game, the "Magnet Spiral" sleight in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories used by Sora resembles the Magnega spell in Kingdom Hearts II. In Reverse/Rebirth, Zexion's basic attack creates a swirling vortex from within one of his many lexicons to steal Riku's cards. This vortex is identical in appearance to the Magnet spell. Mechanics ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ]] In Kingdom Hearts II, Magnet is a special type of magic that attracts enemies, orbs, and items towards the magnetic orb it creates, damaging a fraction of the health of enemies attracted, similar to the Gravity spell. Magnega and Reflega are the only spells which can be used to harm the Sorcerer Nobody and Sephiroth. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Magnet is a type of magic which attracts enemies into a vortex with two orbs orbiting in it. This type of magic is key to filling the command bar easily. It is available to all three characters. There are also many commands that are Magnet-Related. All three of the characters have access to Collision Magnet, Magnet Spiral, and Transcendence, but only Aqua can meld Energy Magnet, D-Link Magnet, and Munny Magnet. Learning Magnet ''Kingdom Hearts II'' #Defeat Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town #Defeat Grim Reaper in Port Royal #Defeat Xigbar in the The World That Never Was. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the requirement is changed to Luxord. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' #Data-Sora can create Magnera and Magnega through Command Conversion. #Data-Sora can purchase magnet from Riku Shop for 800 munny in Hollow Bastion . Drops ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' *'Magnera': Blobmob (25%)The Blobmob drops a Magnera 25% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 5 or 6. *'Magnega': Triple Wrecker (5%)The Triple Wrecker drops a Magnega 5% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 7 or 8. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *'Magnet': Wyvern (25%)The Wyvern drops a Magnet 25% of the time. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magnera Magnera is a Basic-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a M recipe. **Magnet (LV2) + Magnet (LV2) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a K recipe. **Stun Edge (LV2) + Magnet (LV2) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a I recipe. **Thunder (LV2) + Magnet (LV2) Magnega Magnega is an Advanced-class Magic Command that can be melded through two different recipes, listed in the Mega Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a J recipe. **Magnera (LV3) + Magnera (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a I recipe. **Magnet (LV3) + Magnera (LV3) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Magnet (Memory Consumption: 17%) Use magnetic force to pull surrounding enemies toward you and deal a small amount of damage. Data-Sora can learn Magnet by purchasing it at Hollow Bastion Riku Shop: 800 munny. Magnera (Memory Consumption: 17%) Use magnetic force to pull surrounding enemies toward you and deal a small amount of damage. Data-Sora can learn Magnera through SYNTH or purchase it at Hollow Bastion Riku Shop: 2400 munny. *Blizzard Slam + Magnet *Cure + Magnet *Slow + Magnet *Stop + Magnet Magnega (Memory Consumption: 21%) Use magnetic force to pull surrounding enemies toward you and deal a small amount of damage. Data-Sora can learn Magnega through SYNTH ONLY *Curaga + Magnera *Confuse + Magnera *Esuna + Magnera Melded commands ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Magnet is used to meld the following commands: *Zero Gravira *Warp *Homing Slide *Magnega *Magnera *Collision Magnet *Magnet Spiral *Thundara Magnera is used to meld the following commands: *Energy Magnet *Magnega *Collision Magnet *Magnet Spiral *Homing Slide *Treasure Raid *D-Link Magnet *Munny Magnet *Mini Magnega is used to meld the following commands: *Tornado *Quake *Meteor *Spark Raid *Seeker Mine Enemies capable of casting Magnet Magic Heartless *Grim Reaper Somebodies *Lingering Will Notes and References Category:Kingdom Hearts II magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands fr:Aimant